Neverending Poems
by Neverend
Summary: A collection of Pottery poems. Includes Kissed, Mirror Mirror, Felix Felicis, the Man Made of Hate, Pensieve, and My Husband is Brave, Imperius, Noble and Most Ancient, and others.
1. The Marauders

Marauders  
  
Brothers divided by terrible wrongs  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs  
  
One betrays, another dies  
Lost to the dark lord, lost to the skies  
Lost with his wife, his wife with green eyes  
  
Brothers divided by terrible wrongs  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs  
  
One is blamed and locked away  
Until he escapes and makes his way  
To find the betrayer and make him pay  
  
Brothers divided by terrible wrongs  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs  
  
Now sides are settled, two against one  
How many will there be when all is done  
Will one only remain to greet the sun?  
  
Brothers divided by terrible wrongs  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs 


	2. Tom

Tom  
  
I loved him, you know  
And still do  
Still do though he left me  
As soon as he knew  
  
I see him still  
So tall and so fine  
Dark and proud  
Unmagical, mine  
  
I watch through the rain  
Longing to see  
Him coming back saying  
That he loves me  
  
A child is born  
That I name for him  
And fly, still loving  
Away on the wind 


	3. Lily's Love

Lily's Love  
  
Lily's love saved him  
On that dark night  
For it was much stronger  
Than any green light  
  
Lily's love, like a shield,  
Protected her son  
Lily's love conquered  
The evil one  
  
Lily's love stays  
Though Lily is gone  
And swells in the heart  
Like the first sight of dawn 


	4. Kissed

Kissed  
  
I've been kissed before, oh yes, kissed many times before  
I kissed freely with no thought, I knew not what was in store  
My father held me on his knee and kissed me on my head  
I gave my Mum a kiss each night before I went to bed  
But the last kiss I ever kissed was not from family  
It was from a cold thing, and it stole my soul from me  
  
I've been kissed by men, oh yes, kissed by many men  
And I'd have kissed many more if I had known back then.  
By men who wished to hurt me, and raised bruises on my arm  
By men who wished to love me, and keep me safe from harm  
But the last kiss I ever kissed was from no man who lived  
A Dementor gave me my last kiss, now no more kisses do I give.  
  
*****  
  
Cosmic Potter: Thank you so much-ness. I hope you like this one. The rhythm's not quite as smooth as some of my others, and it doesn't involve specific characters, but I'm pretty satisfied with it.  
  
SDF: Why, yes I am!  
  
Kittin-Kat: Thanks for the review. It was very nice, and whatever review I can add to my pitiful stash is much appreciated. 


	5. What the Werewolf Howls About

What the Werewolf Howls About  
  
I once thought it beautiful;  
It still is, I guess.  
But even when the moon is thin,  
Its light still itches on my skin,  
And I don't fear it any less.  
  
Every moment, every day,  
I feel it pull at me.  
A pull on the beast inside,  
A beast I've struggled long to hide,  
A pull to set it free.  
  
So that's why I howl curses  
At the silvery moon:  
Because it stole my life from me,  
Because it stole my sanity---  
Please go, it's rising soon.

---------------

Is it just me, or did anyone else not like the actor they got to play Lupin in the movie? I mean, I always had a bit of a crush on Lupin, but that mustache they gave him makes him look like my family doctor. I can't have a crush on a guy that looks like Doctor Brown! It's just not right!


	6. Mirror Mirror

Mirror, Mirror  
  
I see them pass before me,  
I see their heart, their soul  
I see the pieces missing  
And long to make them whole  
  
I show love and honor  
I show glory, pride  
I hear "Mirror, mirror"  
And I grant the wish inside.  
  
"Mirror, no," they whisper.  
"Mirror, please," they scream.  
They touch my glass in longing  
But fail to touch the dream.  
  
I gave her back her lover  
I let him wear the crown  
I gave riches to another  
I tore their prisons down.  
  
They fade away to nothing,  
Stare with gaunt and hungry eyes  
And I can't help but wonder  
Whether all I tell is lies  
  
He saw his home in me  
She had one more chance  
A boy knew his family  
A crippled man could dance  
  
But they will always seek me out,  
Pale faces drawing nearer  
While I face eternity  
Of "mirror, mirror, mirror." 


	7. The White Tomb

The White Tomb 

They sit beneath the blue, smooth, high sky.  
The sun hits their hands and their eyes as they cry  
In rows by the lake, and the water is bright  
And glitters glass-green  
In the light.

Whispers rustle like wind through the throng,  
And the air trembles with mermaid song,  
And centaurs step out from cool, dark trees  
And let arrows fly  
Through the breeze.

They walk beneath the blue, smooth, high sky.  
A great man is dead but the world doesn't cry  
They remember the past, but also think some  
Of what he would want them  
To become.

An age is buried in the white tomb,  
And the long fight will climax soon.  
Those left behind will give life and limb  
To win the fight,For him.


	8. Felix Felicis

Felix Felicis

I was lucky yesterday.  
I drank a phial of gold.  
It filled my sight with sparks of light  
And made my weak soul bold,  
And though it was a winter's day  
I did not feel the cold.

Yesterday I couldn't keep  
The grin from off my face.  
My foolish schemes and hopeless dreams  
Fell neatly into place.  
The air was turned to wine and I  
Was drunken with the taste.

I made her love me yesterday.  
When she was most alone,  
I was there to touch her hair  
And tell her how she shone.  
I knew exactly what to say  
To make the girl my own.

But yesterday is over,  
And so ended all my fun.  
Before today has passed away  
I'll ruin all I've won.  
Already, of my prizes,  
I have lost the sweetest one.

"I'm sorry about yesterday,"  
She said, and she was crying.  
"I couldn't think, I was too weak  
And tired out from trying.  
I didn't mean the things I said  
When yesterday was dying."

But no, I don't curse yesterday,  
And if I ever can,  
I'll get my hold on molten gold  
And drink it up again.  
One day of luck's enough for me;  
I'm not a greedy man.

One day of luck, one day of luck...  
I'm not a greedy man.


	9. The Man Made of Hate

The Man Made of Hate

_(for Severus Snape) _

He was born out of needing, of wanting, and of  
Things that can sometimes pretend to be love  
He never had warmth that is needed for boys,  
Just fire and anger and hatred and noise.  
Only the dark held him close while he cried  
And soothed him and gave him a safe place to hide,  
And there, in the shadows, his heart broke to shards  
To reform as a diamond, black, brittle, and hard.

He grew from a boy and then left home to find  
That secrets are sweeter and stronger than wine,  
But those blind to the beauty of things hidden deep  
Would mock him and shove him and laugh when he weeped.  
His hate drank their laughter, and grew to much more;  
A fire that consumed him and made his soul sore  
A poison that coiled in him, spurring him on  
Til he needed no love, for his hate was so strong.

But then, in his bitterest black-hearted low  
The man saw another way that he could go.  
He stepped forward and tried to grasp after the light  
But he'd never, no never, let go of the night.  
Though he truly did want to make right his past wrongs,  
He'd cherished his spite and his hate for too long  
To give them up now; hate was deep, deep engrained  
In his head and his heart and his skin and his brain.

Now at last comes the time to replay his old part  
And each side has a hold on him, deep in his heart.  
No wizard can tell where his loyalty's lie,  
And a choice is before him: to kill or to die  
Or to let a young man be forever lost.  
He makes his decision, and he knows the cost.  
He calls up contempt, all he possibly can  
For weak men and blind men... and he kills a wise man.

Now he walks away, his foul deed is done,  
And darkness surrounds him, but comforts him none.  
The sweet taste of secrets grows sour on his tongue  
For his hate can't sustain him like when he was young.  
He's given up home, and the trust of good men,  
And the half-hearted longing to be one of them,  
And nothing is left but the fear of tomorrow  
For the man made of hatred, and shadows, and sorrow.


	10. Pensieve

Pensieve 

It's raining out and the scattered shouts  
Of thunder rip the sky.Inside it's chill and the air is filled  
With shadows scuttling by,  
But I have green grass and the sun like bright brass  
And light shining through layers of leaves.  
I have all that cradled here on my lap-  
It is warm in my silver Pensieve.

Out here I have gone ten times over too long  
Without hearing your voice speak my name,  
And the memory of your sweet voice full of love  
Grows more dim as I go through each day.  
But I still have you and your eyes ocean-blue  
Dressed in robes of a wine-colored weave.  
You're solid and near and I see you so clear  
When I'm here, in my shining Pensieve.

It's the natural way that no good thing can stay  
And all joy comes at last to an end,  
But I can change this, all the things that I miss  
I've made real again, and my heart mends.  
I have sky free of storm and the wind, soft and warm  
And you, in your amethyst sleeves.  
You're alive and with me and forever will be-  
It is safe, in my silver Pensieve.


	11. My Husband is Brave

My Husband is Brave 

I told my mother what happened to you.  
"Oh dear darling daughter, how horrid," she cooed.  
"I'll get your room ready, for when you come home;  
You're sister's been dying to see you, you know"  
"But Mama," I told her, "you don't understand.  
Nothing has changed, and we'll wed as we planned.  
I will look stunning on my wedding day,  
Dressed all in silver and snow-colored silk,  
And my husband; he will look brave."

"Oh, tut-tut" she said, "you'll be sorry, my babe  
When this fairy-tale fancy you've built starts to fade.  
Oh, yes, then you'll look at your 'brave' husband's face  
And think of the men who could be in his place.  
You'll regret you chose courage not long after this,  
For beauty's far sweeter than courage to kiss.  
You know that I love you, so heed what I say:  
Better a coward who's handsome," she said,  
"Than a husband who's ugly and brave."

But no--she knows nothing of you or of me.She thinks I'm as shallow as I used to be.  
She thinks she has made me a copy of her-  
Pretty and petty, her own little Fleur.  
But you've made me deeper, my love, and now  
I know that there's times when it's worth it to die,  
Know that there's things that it's worth it to save.  
These are secrets my mama can never learn of,  
For her husband never was brave.

So cradle my head and I'll kiss all your scars.  
I'll be your Venus and you'll my Mars.  
We'll hold on to each other and never let go,  
While the world wheels around us, so distant and slow.  
Oh, your eyes and my eyes were never so clear,  
And if any should threaten the things we hold dear  
We will stand in a glorious blaze-  
When they look at your face and see battles you've won  
They will know that my husband is brave.


	12. Imperius

Imperious 

It's your fault, you know.  
When you said "No."  
I had to say "Imperio."  
You forced me, lady, when you frowned.  
You forced me when you tried to go.  
Oh, you alone have brought me down.

_What's that you're saying, puppet? Stop it?  
No, I will never stop it, puppet.  
I will never loose you, lose you,  
Not 'til all the earth comes down._

It's your fault. You see,  
You looked at me,  
And I could never more be free.  
You trapped with every smile you gave,  
So I trapped you, and now we'll be  
Together, neither ever saved.

_What's that you're saying puppet? Stop it?  
No, I will never stop it, puppet.  
I will never loose you, lose you,  
Not 'til I lie in my grave._

No more no's from you.  
You love me? "Yes, I do."  
Oh! It sounds so true.  
I pull a string. You kiss, you cry.  
I drink the words I give to you  
And joy would almost make me die.

_What's that you're saying, puppet? Stop it?  
No, I will never stop it, puppet.  
I will never loose or lose you  
'Til the end of you and I._


	13. Noble and Most Ancient

Noble and Most Ancient 

My son, why did you leave your home?  
There is a reason that we live among the shadows  
Darkness is our fortress, sure as stone.  
Did you think we _like_ living  
Wrapped in snakes and curses?  
This is the last warning I'll be giving--  
There are dangers for a wizard on his own.

What? You have "friends" now. How quaint.  
Friendship is infinitely faint  
Compared to family. Family is steel and soul.  
Family's what you are and can't escape.  
Family is your icon, prophet, saint,  
And though you may deny what your veins hold,  
Your blood will still be perfect, pure, and old.

I did love you, though I was more discrete  
Than those smiling Muggle mothers  
Who so crassly kiss their babies in the street.  
Your father and I loved with protection,  
With honor, with anger, with pride.  
But you were just too obstinate to see it,  
Too busy taking years from off my life.

I had dreams, you know, of weddings,  
Of roses, lace, and ancient marriage songs,  
Pretty pureblood brides, to be my daughters,  
Daughters I have wanted for so long.  
What's that? My other son will marry?  
Oh, poor thing, you haven't heard the news;  
Your little brother left his mother too.

So dog-star, traitor, student, son  
That's what I think of what you've done,  
And yes I know I'm screaming!  
You'd scream too if dark and light  
Had stole your sons and set them both to leaving!  
Go! Go now, and don't you dare come back  
To the noble and most ancient House of Black!


	14. Philosopher's Stone

(I've been experimenting with poetry forms lately. This is a villanelle.) 

Philosopher's Stone

I have taken more steps than you have breaths;  
For years I have wandered alone.  
I am the man who has hidden from death.

I've walked the earth, length and breadth,  
Seen palaces and thrones.  
I have taken more steps than you have breaths.

My eyes are tired; there's no new thing left  
To see or make my own.  
I am the man who has hidden from death.

There have been brief pauses--years of rest  
In flickering flashes of homes.  
I have taken more steps than you have breaths.

I will never taste that bitterness,  
Nor moan my life's last moan,  
For I am the man who has hidden from death.

Life's cold, but death is colder yet--  
So says my blood red stone.  
I have taken more steps than you have breaths.  
I am the man who has hidden from death.


End file.
